Deceit
by WiseHeart
Summary: Draco has plans for the boy-who lived when he goes outside his comfort zone...but something goes amiss...


Harry Potter sighed and jammed a hand through his hair, if ever he was to go back in time and tell himself that after the age of seventeen he would be permanently bored, he most likely would have kicked himself. After all, before seventeen he had a mad man after him, and now...well now he was just becoming a mad man, due to the boredom.

His fingers drummed on the oak of his desk and he got up, grabbing his cloak and heading out the door. There was always something going on at Knockturn Alley…perhaps he could find something to entertain him there.

He walked swiftly from the Auror Department and strode briskly to the staircase and down them, making his way to the lobby of the Ministry of Magic. He walked to the nearest large emerald green fireplace and declared---as clearly as possible---"Knockturn Alley." He still winced at the familiar lurching of his stomach and his hand automatically rose to clutch his glasses.

He opened his eyes as soon as he felt his feet hit solid ground and stepped out into the dark street, absently brushing the ash off his shoulders as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He looked around Knockturn slowly, observing how in thirteen years, it still managed to look just as menacing, if not more. A few witches stared at him apprehensively, knowing who he was and they slowly backed out of the street into the shadows, hiding their---most likely---illegal goods.

He smiled slowly and continued down the street, abruptly halting when he spotted a familiar pale head of hair. His smile widened as the blonde moved into one of the streets more shady shops. He followed slowly.

Every few shelves within the shop Harry would stop and grab a book when the blonde would turn and look behind him, presumably making certain no one was following him. Harry shook his head, Draco Malfoy had grown no more intelligent over the years...he still looked the same as well. For the most part anyway, Harry studiously pretended he was not in anyway shape of form checking out the former Ice Prince of Slytherin's arse.

"Idiot..." he mumbled to himself, Harry wasn't much one for men but nor was he one to not appreciate a fine piece of ass. He was straight...not stupid. He stopped moving for a moment and rolled his eyes. What in Merlin's name was he thinking?! This was Malfoy for Goddess sake! Malfoy! The Bouncing Ferret!

"Idiot!" he deducted again and a mildly well dressed witch next to him shot him an appalled look. Before he could stutter out he meant himself, and only further prove he was going insane, she huffed indignantly and rushed forward to the next aisle.

He frowned at her back and turned to see where the blonde had progressed to.

Malfoy was beside a rack of necklaces, carefully not touching the merchandise---which in Knockturn Alley was most likely cursed---and he tilted his head to study the cards that described the magical properties of the enchanted jewelry. A small smile curved his pale, almost bloodless thin lips and he lifted a slender hand to cradle a large dark silver medallion. He lifted the necklace from the rack and traced a long finger along the ridges of the medallion and slowly traced the large silver-blue stones within it. It seemed to glow for a moment . . . Well, it grew a bit brighter than before, Harry observed, and the tip of the round object flipped back like a lid. Mercury eyes peered curiously inside and the former Slytherin pushed his thumb to close it once more.

With a wide smile, the blonde moved to the counter and laid down a small sack of what Harry assumed was gold. The brunet's assumption was correct when he watched the shopkeeper's wide-eyed reaction upon opening the small bag and the small, greasy looking man even reached inside and pulled out a large shiny gold Galleon. Draco nodded to the man and placed the necklace over his neck and he turned and left the shop, not sparing any others another glance.

Harry stopped again, pondering for a moment on whether or not he should follow the blonde or ask the man at the counter what the necklace was for. When he noticed how quickly Malfoy was moving he swiftly made his way out of the shop and followed the blonde down yet another alley. For a heartbeat Harry seemed to think about the idea that though it was called Knockturn _Alley _it possessed quite a few alleys rather then one. The Savior shook his head yet again and stuck close behind the blonde, because somehow it had gotten dark rather quickly while they had been in the shop where Malfoy had purchased the necklace.

After a few more twists and turns down several more different alleyways the blonde slowed to a more natural pace and began to make his way through several different people that were suddenly there. Funny, Harry didn't remember walking into a crowd of so many people. He looked up and realized that they were all beautiful. They all had clear skin and bright eyes and achingly angelic faces. The colors were all different, some with dark skin, some as pale as Malfoy was some with skin like his own. But somehow they all looked the same too. Harry gently pushed himself through the crowd, the beautiful people casting him odd looks; as if detecting he wasn't pretty enough to be there.

Harry glared at one particular man who sneered at him in a way that made him feel fifteen again. The man turned and Harry turned as well suddenly realizing he had lost Malfoy.

"Dammit…" he cursed but before he could began to search harder he caught sight of someone else. A woman. A beautiful pale woman. She was suddenly in front of him and draped her long, white arms over his shoulders and smiling widely at him; an open and honest smile that said purely how much she wanted him. She pushed herself against him and took his lips swiftly, pushing her sweet tongue into his mouth and sipping down his moans. He groaned and kissed back, his mind suddenly clouded with images of placing this pale, beautiful blonde in every position imaginable.

Something in the back of his mind was telling him that it wasn't right…she didn't feel right but he shoved it away. It didn't matter…nothing mattered. His wide bronze hands traced down her small frame and pulled her closer to him, one hand pushing up her shirt and settling on the small of her hot back. Pleasure shot through Harry's hand and he growled low in his throat. His left hand moved up and thrust deeply into her silky blonde hair, changing the angle and taking control of the kiss. Her tongue rubbed smoothly against his own and her long slender fingers tugged at his dark, unruly locks.

The woman pulled back and Harry whimpered, "Where are you going? Come back…" he felt her move further away and she grabbed his hands and pulled him along.

"Follow me…" her voice seemed to carry across his body like a caress. Harry nodded blindly and moved behind her. Somehow he ended up on his back, cradled by a soft bed. The woman's fingers smoothed down his chest and began to work at the buttons. Harry momentarily wondered where his robes were but the thought was washed away when soft lips pressed to his mouth. His whole body arched into the touch and distantly he felt a pain right above his left pecs but ignored it when she opened the kiss and straddled her body against his.

Everything was hazy…like looking through gauze and slowly something began to tick in his mind. It was like everything had slowed and now it was picking back up. The pain in his chest intensified, if only slightly and the woman pulled back. Harry's eyes focused slowly on the woman before him, her face was familiar and without a doubt beautiful. The Savior shook his head, trying to clear it his eyes traveled down the woman's slim form. It was when he spotted the crimson that seemed to scream against her pale fingers he tried to sit up, but something held him down, he couldn't get up.

"What the hell?" he said, but it was slurred.

"Afternoon Potter…" The woman drawled, Harry looked up blinking rapidly. The woman seemed to change, but didn't. She was suddenly less curvy, her face seemed to sharpen and her nose thinned out. A familiar smirk graced her thin small mouth and suddenly it hit Harry.

"Malfoy?" he got out, his mouth still trying to figure out how to work.

The blonde man smiled wickedly and adjusted his position on Harry's lap, causing the other man to moan involuntarily at the stimulation it gave his groin. "Glad that you're back to the world of the living . . . soon to be immortal living, but living nonetheless."

"Malfoy, what the fuck are you doing? What the fuck is happening? Where the fuck am I? Why---"

"The fuck are you still talking?" Draco finished, taking the medallion around his neck and flipping the lid open, then allowing the fingers coated in the thick, sticking liquid to drip the blood into the small vial.

"Potter, how glad I am that I can use you, of all people, as my main ingredient."

"Main ingredient?! For what?!" Harry snapped, tugging harshly at his arms.

The silver eyed man tsked slowly and brought his scarlet-laced fingers back down to the brunet's chest. "I needed a potion, Potter. I came down here willing to _kill_ for it. Will you oblige me with your death?"

Before Harry could shout out his profanity-laden reply, long pale fingers dug sharply into the large cut on his chest.

Harry gritted his teeth but didn't cry out, "You sick little twisted fuck..." his whole body jerked and distantly he realized he was somehow becoming more aroused. The nimble fingers turned and Harry threw back his head, groaning.

"That's right, Potter, bleed for me. Die for me," the blonde moaned, leaning forward and capturing the other man's lips with his own. He sucked gently as his fingers continued to push into Harry's chest and he laughed deep in his throat at the jeweled-eyed man's hiss of pain. "Keep me beautiful."

Harry's entire body felt like it was on fire, but the last comment cracked through him, "Keep you beautiful?" he bit a hard as he could at Malfoys bottom lip, the blonde jerked and Harry bit harder holding him there.

"Drink me, Harry," Draco moaned, opening his mouth to swirl the blood from his lips between their two tongues. "That's right . . . taste me . . ."

He pulled his fingers from the brunet's wounds and he brought them to his lips. He smiled and sat up; relishing in the small movement Harry made to follow him.

The Savior growled at himself and dropped back onto the bed, "So you're going to kill me because you want to be something you already are? That seems a little redundant doesn't it?" Harry hissed trying to figure out a way to get out of this stupid situation he was in.

"I am going to kill you because I want something I already have forever," Draco laughed, tracing his bloody fingers over Harry's lips. "Don't you want that for me, too?"

Harry bit hard a Draco's fingers and did the most disgusting thing he could think of, he hocked back a mouth full of phlegm and spat it directly at Malfoy's face.

Draco ran a hand down his face, streaking his pale skin with red, and collecting Harry's mess on his bloody hand. He smiled and used his other hand to yank the brunet's mouth open, gripping tightly at Harry's strong chin before he took his bloody, phlegm covered hand and slipped it into the other man's mouth. Green eyes watched him steadily as this all happened, widening as the brunet began to lose the ability to swallow his saliva and breathe through his mouth successfully. Draco merely watched in fascination as Harry began to choke around his fist. He smiled slightly at the fact that as hard as the brunet tried to bite into his skin, the grip on his chin prevented him. "Don't disrespect my face, Potter."

Tears fell from the corners of the brunet's eyes from strain and Harry nodded frantically. Draco's smile widened and he pulled back his fist, running his wet flesh down the other man's chest. "Now, let's play nice in your last moments on this earth, shall we? I wish to know why you've followed me today."

"Fuck you." Harry spat, so this was how it was going to end? Draco fucking Malfoy was going to kill him cause he wanted to be pretty. Harry started to laugh at the irony of it all; The Savior of the Wizarding World, the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be killed because his school yards nemesis wanted to be pretty forever. Harry laughed harder certain that if he could move he would be doubled over. Tears of mirth rolled down the same path the one's of worry had.

"No, no, no, Harry," Draco scolded, gently clapping his hand against Harry's cheek. "No time to go crazy right now. Right now we speak."

More laughter bubbled up, "Says the crazy man..."

"You are boring me," the blonde sighed flatly, leaning back and looking around absently. "Should I kill you now, then? My spell would be very affective if I used it now in your weakened state, but my potion would not be as strong. Perhaps . . . you need a bit of passion to add that strong heat to your blood, yes?"

"What?" Harry squawked, "Now...just kill me now...besides...they'll catch you anyway...and then they'll kill you and then what use will your pretty face be?"

"Oh, shut up, now. I wasn't asking you," Draco chuckled, rubbing against Harry's naked skin. "I think the passion thing."

He leaned forward and dipped his tongue into Harry's sweet mouth, moaning when the other man sucked softly on his torn lip.

"You feel good, Harry. Would you like to feel me?"

Hell, he was gonna die anyway, "Yeah Draco...fuck me...fuck me so good...make me feel alive."

"Alive, huh?" Pale lips curved slightly as a pale finger tapped them thoughtfully. "How are we going to do this, hmm? Me inside or you inside me? I'll give you the option . . . It'll be like a last meal."

"I fuck you...I am not dying with the idea that you fucked me. You owe me that much...since your going to kill me." Harry just knew he was going to die and oddly enough...he wasn't frightened. He didn't really want to die, he wanted to see what it would be like to fall in love, or go flying again, but he served his purpose. He defeated the Dark Lord years ago, might as well go out with a bang...a sexual one anyway.

"Oh yesssss," Draco hissed, his eyes glittering like diamonds as he rose above Harry's hardness. "I want it to hurt. I know it will. You want to hurt me a bit before you die?"

"No..." Harry said softly, his eyes locking with the others. "I don't want to hurt you...but if you want that...by all means..."

Draco smiled softly and sunk down. He gasped and clutched at the other man's shoulders, digging deeply into the skin. His head fell back in the same moment his eyes rolled back and a gasping scream slipped from his mouth. "Harry!" Despite the burning pain, he lifted himself and thrust his hips down, crying out as the brunet grazed his spot.

The green-eyed man groaned deeply, Draco's tight heat wrapping around him, consuming him. He wondered when it was his pants had come off but then Draco moved again and the thought was washed away. Somehow his arms loosened and instead of even thinking of getting away he gripped the hips riding him lifted him up, at the same time his hand swiped across his bleeding chest and came away coated in crimson. His hand trailed down quickly and swiped up his length, adding some lubrication. And then Harry tightened his hold and dropped Draco back onto his painted erection.

"Ohhh . . . yes," Draco groaned, feeling his eyes cross from the feel of the other man inside of him. "Harder."

Harry responded to the rough growl and pushed his hips up higher, causing the blonde to bounce up and land even harder onto his heat. He closed his eyes and traced his hands up and down the other man's torso.

"Let me move Draco...you have my wand...let me do this right..." Harry pleaded.

Draco smiled and slid off and away from Harry to retrieve the wand. "Yes. Do me right, Harry."

"Unbind me..." he commanded, and instantly he was released. The brunet got up and pulled the smaller man to him, kissing him hard. "I lied...it's not whatever you want." he whispered against Draco's soft, sore mouth. He picked the pale man up and deposited him gently on the bed; Harry climbed atop the blonde and pressed fingers to his mouth, "Suck...make it good..."

"Yes," Draco said with a soft nod as he slipped his tongue out to caress the rough pads of Harry's fingers. He closed his eyes in pleasure at the salty taste of Harry's skin and the rusty taste of Harry's dried blood and he moaned. He sucked hard, pushing his tongue between two long digits. He released them with a soft popping sound and fell back against the bed. "Please . . ."

Harry moaned softly and trailed his wet fingers down the smaller body, and slipped one sun-kissed finger inside of the blonde. "I want to hear you say my name...and when I tell you to...say you love me. I know you don't but I want to hear it...just once."

"Harry . . . Harry, yes, I will . . . I will," Draco moaned, arching his back to guide the long finger further inside as he waited for his cue.

"Good..." he curled the digit and pressed hard, the blonde shrieked in pleasure and Harry did it twice more each time getting those wonderful sounds out of Draco swollen full pink mouth. A few minutes passed, and Harry continued his slow sweet torture against his newfound lover. Finally, Harry pulled his fingers out and turned Draco over, as he did so he saw confusion flash in those silver eyes but as quickly as it had come, it was gone. Harry positioned himself properly and sat back on his knees, his legs folded under him. He picked up Draco and slid inside in one clean painless motion; he heard the blonde gasp and pulled him to his chest. Draco's head fell against Harry's solid shoulder and the brunet captured his lips in a kiss, slowing pumping in and out.

Draco whimpered and wanted to push back, but he couldn't find the strength. So, instead, he allowed Harry to set the pace, his back arching at the pleasure the strong body behind him provided. The deliciously slow thrusts of the brunet's hips drove him insane as soon as the proud erection inside of him began to brush against his prostate. "Harry, make me say it! Make me say it!"

Harry traced his tongue around the pale ear next to his mouth, his breath coming in heavy pants, "Say it...say it when you want...but I want to hear you...scream it."

"I LOVE YOU!!! Fuck, Harry, I love you! I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I lo---" The ability to speak was taken from him as Harry thrust a final time and destroyed the perfect world Draco had created around himself. He fell forward as he came across the sheets and tears fell from his eyes as he felt the brunet's release sink deep inside of him.

Heat rocketed up Harry's spine, and he felt the world fall away. Briefly he wondered how it was that three words could make him want to weep tears of joy, even if they weren't true, and then everything dulled. Colors sharpened but everything else blurred, he felt his muscles go rigid and then he collapsed into sweet unconsciousness, Draco's name on his lips.

HDHDHDHDHD

When Harry woke up, he was flat on his back and something cold was dripping on his face. He opened his eyes and wiped away the drops of water that seemed to be falling from the leaves of the tree he lay under. He frowned and sat up, his body sore, his hand automatically lifted to the wound on his chest. He frowned when he came into contact with the cloth of his shirt. He tipped a finger into his collar to look into his shirt and his eyes widened as he only saw smooth, unblemished skin.

He frowned and stood, his frown deepening when he noticed a white sheet of parchment flutter to the ground around his feet. He bent and picked it up, pulling it open to read inside.

'Harry, I hope that you don't actually believe me to be shallow enough to kill for beauty, a trait that I have in abundance. Hope to see you soon.

Love, Draco.'

Harry smiled and brushed a hand through his hair. He rubbed the back of his neck and trailed a hand down to his pocket when he felt something heavily bump against his leg. He smiled wider when his fingers came into contact with a metal object. He pulled the necklace out and hung it around his neck.

Harry got up and fingered the delicate chain and pendant, he re read the note once more and felt his heart flutter in his chest. He paused for a moment…then again…maybe he would go flying once more in his life.


End file.
